


Nowy kolega

by Satanachia



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Dzień Kota, Gen, Gospoda Pod Złamanym Piórem, Warrens, bo są wszystkie jak jeden tchórzem podszyte, czyli satany nie ogarniają i ogarnąć nie chcą, pobawmy się w demonologa
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 21:46:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2166321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/pseuds/Satanachia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Słyszeliście kiedyś o małżeństwie Warren? Jeśli nie to ja Wam zarzucę krótką pigułką.</p>
<p>Warrenowie to demonologowie, z których pomocy korzysta nawet Kościół. Przez lata swojej Pracy (oni jak i wielu innych "siedzących" w tym nazywają to Pracą, albo Służbą) uzbierali wiele "pamiątek", których z różnych przyczyn nie można zniszczyć, a trzeba je było zabezpieczyć, by nie oddziaływały na postronnych ludzi, dlatego przechowują je w dostosowanej do tego piwnicy swojego domu. Powiem Wam nawet, że można ją zwiedzić, pod warunkiem, że nie będzie się dotykać, ani nadto zbliżać do "eksponatów".</p>
<p>Jedna z takich pamiątek jest porcelanowa lalka (? - nie pamiętam czy szmaciak czy porcelanowa, więc w tym akurat strzelam, wybaczcie), którą zdobyli podczas Pracy w jednym domu, a raczej z jedną młoda kobietą, na której Lalka żerowała.<br/>cokolwiek w niej siedzi jest złośliwe - wielokrotnie atakowało Ją (pierwszą właścicielkę), jej współlokatorkę i partnera, który jako niemieszkający z nimi pierwszy zauważył, że z lalką jest coś nie tak. <br/>Ale dobra, to nieważne. Ważne, że lalka już tam przemieszczała się wedle swojej woli z pokoju do kuchni, do salonu i dalej, i u Warrenów, gdy tylko się "zadomowiła" zaczęła robić to samo. W szczególności upodobała sobie biuro Eda.<br/>Z czasem zaczął jej towarzyszyć czarny kot, którego ludzie, którzy go widzieli zwykli opisywać jako "nieprzyjaznego" czy "złośliwego". Znikał podobnie jak kot z Cheshire, ale... nieco inaczej.</p></blockquote>





	Nowy kolega

Ed stał spokojnie w drzwiach obserwując, jak kocur dumnym krokiem przemierza jego gabinet; siedząca na blacie biurka porcelanowa laleczka zwieszała nogi z krawędzi biurka i wydawało się, że śledzi wzrokiem kota.

Mężczyzna nie spodziewał się ich tutaj zastać. Lalka powinna stać zabezpieczona w piwnicy, a kot nigdy nie powinien się dostać do szczelnie zamkniętego pomieszczenia. Kocur przystanął nagle, jakby wyczuwając, że to na nim skupiono całą uwagę, przysiadł na zadnich łapach i nastroszył czarne futerko. Przez chwilę Warren miał wrażenie, że w pokoju zrobiło się jakby chłodniej. Potarł odruchowo ramiona i ze zdumieniem patrzył, jak pysk zwierzęcia układa się w dziwną minę - coś z pogranicza wściekłego grymasu a uśmiechu, który nie powinien być przecież możliwy, i powoli zaczyna znikać.

Pierwszy rozmył się ogon, który w kilka chwil zmienił się w smużkę szarawego dymu, która pociągnęła za sobą, jak wstążką resztę ciała - powoli zanikał tułów, głowa, ciemnoniebieskie, ślepia i drgające prześmiewczo wąsy. Na końcu zniknęły nienaturalnie długie pazury, które jednak zdążyły zadrasnąć lakierowane drewno, z którego zrobiono panele.

Mężczyzna sięgnął pod koszulkę i wymacał na piersi medalion ze świętym Benedyktem.

— Przyprowadziłaś nowego kolegę? — zwrócił się do lalki, która przechyliła się tylko i z cichym trzaskiem spadła na podłogę. — Mogłaś przynajmniej powiedzieć.

**Author's Note:**

> Słyszeliście kiedyś o małżeństwie Warren? Jeśli nie to ja Wam zarzucę krótką pigułką.
> 
> Warrenowie to demonologowie, z których pomocy korzysta nawet Kościół. Przez lata swojej Pracy (oni jak i wielu innych "siedzących" w tym nazywają to Pracą, albo Służbą) uzbierali wiele "pamiątek", których z różnych przyczyn nie można zniszczyć, a trzeba je było zabezpieczyć, by nie oddziaływały na postronnych ludzi, dlatego przechowują je w dostosowanej do tego piwnicy swojego domu. Powiem Wam nawet, że można ją zwiedzić, pod warunkiem, że nie będzie się dotykać, ani nadto zbliżać do "eksponatów".
> 
> Jedna z takich pamiątek jest porcelanowa lalka (? - nie pamiętam czy szmaciak czy porcelanowa, więc w tym akurat strzelam, wybaczcie), którą zdobyli podczas Pracy w jednym domu, a raczej z jedną młoda kobietą, na której Lalka żerowała.  
> cokolwiek w niej siedzi jest złośliwe - wielokrotnie atakowało Ją (pierwszą właścicielkę), jej współlokatorkę i partnera, który jako niemieszkający z nimi pierwszy zauważył, że z lalką jest coś nie tak.   
> Ale dobra, to nieważne. Ważne, że lalka już tam przemieszczała się wedle swojej woli z pokoju do kuchni, do salonu i dalej, i u Warrenów, gdy tylko się "zadomowiła" zaczęła robić to samo. W szczególności upodobała sobie biuro Eda.  
> Z czasem zaczął jej towarzyszyć czarny kot, którego ludzie, którzy go widzieli zwykli opisywać jako "nieprzyjaznego" czy "złośliwego". Znikał podobnie jak kot z Cheshire, ale... nieco inaczej.


End file.
